The Damage Of a Blade
by Daisy Autumnleaf
Summary: After a fierce battle with Orcs, miraculously everyone escapes unhurt... That is except for one unfortunate elf. What happened to Legolas?
1. After The Battle

The Damage Of A Blade

A fanfiction story on Legolas by Pony Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or any of the characters besides Isil no matter how much I wish I do. **sniffle**

Special thanks to my friends Tatyana and Mackenzie!

And now, you read:

Legolas winced.

It was all he could do not to cry out in pain while Aragorn tried to pull the blade of an Orcs knife out of his left upper arm. The battle had been vicious and Legolas had slain many before they fled. He went unscathed until one of the fleeing Orcs threw his knife towards them before following the others. Aragorn's expression was one of deep concentration while he tended to his lifelong friend's wound. When Legolas had tried to sit up Aragorn said, "Do not move mellon-n**în*." **

**As Aragorn tended to the elf, Gimli sat at a nearby tree stump wiping the Orc blood off the silver blade of his axe. Merry and Pippin were also nearby and sat down at the base of a moss covered tree. Legolas tried to see where everyone was for himself, but even that slight movement caused lights to flash before his eyes, accompanied by red-hot stabbing pains.**

"**Aragorn… 'Tis only… a scratch," He murmured. Aragorn would not hear it. In fact when Legolas said that he threatened to have Gimli sit on the elf until he was finished treating the injury. After that Aragorn's face was clouded with worry, for it seemed to him that there was some poison on that Orc's knife.**

**A few hours later Aragorn suggested that their only remaining pony shall carry Legolas to a more secluded and comfortable place. As Legolas tried to stand, to make it easier on the others started to fall, he never hit the soft mossy ground though, there were hands who held on alarmingly while calling his name. Legolas heard them and tried to break through the black veil that held him back, only to be pushed into a dark abyss. No more voices, only pain. **

**The next day Legolas awoke to an even worse pain than before. It felt as if there were flames licking at him from within his own body. He tried to call out in pain. He could see his friends faces look at him worriedly, and was thrust back into nothingness.**

"**Legolas?" Words floated to him, though he struggled to make sense of them. The bemused elf thought he heard the word "poison" and "deathly", these words induced fear in his mind and he asked the darkness to take him once again.**

**The prince of Mirkwood once again arrives out of darkness. Only this time for good, he looks around and it appears he is in a room instead of the forest. For a moment he is confused, everything is vague to him. Only when Aragorn walks in his memories seem to flood back. The elf smiles and tries to get out of his bed when a hand seizes him from behind. **

"**Oh no, you don't!" Cries the voice of Legolas' father Thranduil the King of Mirkwood.**

"**Adar!*" Legolas exclaims. "Why are you here?" He asks looking at Thranduil's wizened face to Aragorn's youthful one. "Where are we?" **

**Thranduil looks at his son gravely "We are at the infirmary in our palace."**

"**What!? Why!?"**

"**It is best if Aragorn here explains it," he said with a look at Aragorn, who was unusually quiet. And with that the ranger sat at the end of Legolas' bed and told him the story of what happened after he got stabbed by the knife.**

"**Well," he began "First, my friend, you were stabbed by an Orc's knife, that in itself was deadly enough, then we had the bad fortune that it was slathered in many layers of poison. Legolas, we almost lost you just a night ago!" After that exclamation from Aragorn, the prince of Mirkwood shuddered involuntarily. Aragorn went on "When you lost consciousness we decided that it was unsafe to stay in the forest, and we went searching for shelter." Aragorn took a breath and continued "We then had the good **

**fortune to come across an elf by the name of Ciryatan who was heading this way and was very eager to help." Legolas started, "Isil!? Where is she?" He demands. Aragorn looks confused, so Thranduil explains, "Isil Ciryatan is his betrothed, though she lives far. She rarely ever visits us and her stays are quite a treat! I believe she is in the dining room with the others." The king adds to his son.**

**As if on cue a slim, dark haired elf walks in with a tray, which she swiftly sets on the small table in front of Legolas. "Hello Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil," Says the young elf, "I see you live." She smiles delicately. Legolas smiles broadly and pulls her in for a kiss.**

**Aragorn stares and Thranduil smiles at this scene knowing his son could do know better. Both the young ones now look up with red cheeks.**

"**I shall go prepare the next meal in the kitchens." Quickly, yet soundlessly, Isil walks out of the room. **

**Legolas looks up, his face a stoic mask once again. "I think I can figure out the rest, Estel. Tell me, how did Luna fair?"**

**Aragorn grinned, knowing that his elven friend cared for Luna, the pony more than himself. "Luna is fine. She is tired and resting but apart from that, no harm done." He replies with the grin fading. "What about you?"**

**The golden haired prince shrugs. "I have been better, but am well enough to do my daily affairs." He tries to get out of bed but Thranduil's hand keeps him down.**

"**Ion-nin, you are supposed to stay in bed at least the rest of the day… However, you may sit out on the balcony, just this once." The king of Mirkwood slyly says to his son. **

**Aragorn looks at the king in surprise, for he had never seen him in such a light state. **_**It must just be that he's glad about Legolas' recovery. **_**He reasoned with himself as he helped his long-time friend outside.**

**Once outside, Legolas inhaled the sweet scents of nature even if he had just been outside, he loathed **_**staying**_** inside. He hoped he would be able to actually climb a tree soon however.**

**Three days later**

"**I can't believe Ada let me out!" An enthusiastic prince almost yells. His arm had healed a day ago, thanks to his elven healing ability, but he had expected his overprotective father to keep him in the healing ward at least another week!**

**His accomplice laughed and watches as the excited elf starts to climb his favorite tree, a tree his mother had planted before she passed back when he was a little elfling.**

**Legolas quickly plucks three of the delicious fruits that hang on his beloved tree and gracefully hopped down to sit beside Aragorn, who was never fond with trees.**

"**Why did you take three?" Knowing his friend never to waste food the human was confused.**

"**Watch." Legolas narrowed his eyes at one of the guards a few meters away. Suddenly his arm reared back and the fruit left his hand, flying towards the guards head. **

**Aragorn's eyes widened as they heard the splat that could only mean the fruit has met its target. "Was that Heredhil!?" He asked worriedly.**

**The human raised by elves was even more shocked and fearful when his elven friend started backing up with eyes wide. "It was supposed to be!" **

**Confused Aragorn looked closer to see Thranduil storming towards them with fruit pulp all over the left side of his face. The elven king looks livid.**

**In a flash Legolas is up the tree and pulling Aragorn up too. They watch with horror as Thranduil actually starts to **_**follow**_** them up the branches.**

**Hurriedly Legolas tugs on Aragorn and begins to hop from tree to tree, pulling his mortal friend with him.**

**Only when Aragorn wasn't in his grip anymore did Legolas look back. With wide eyes he realized that his father had grabbed Aragorn from him and was holding their Imladris guest now captive.**

"**Legolas! Go, save yourself!" Aragorn calls to his friend in a separate tree.**


	2. AN Unexpected Twist Maybe Two

The Damage Of A Blade

A fanfiction story on Legolas by Pony Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or any of the characters besides Isil no matter how much I wish I do. **sniffle**

Special thanks to my friends Tatyana and Mackenzie!

And now, you read:

**Only when Aragorn wasn't in his grip anymore did Legolas look back. With wide eyes he realized that his father had grabbed Aragorn from him and was holding their Imladris guest now captive.**

"**Legolas! Go, save yourself!" Aragorn calls to his friend in a separate tree.**

**The ambitious prince doesn't back down. He grabs three more fruits and aims "Ada, you'd best let go of Estel… King or not, I am not afraid to fire!"**

**Thranduil narrows his eyes and holds Aragorn's hands tighter behind the human's back. "Prince or not, I am not afraid to lock you in the healing ward for three weeks!" Was the kingly response.**

**Both human and elf gasp. "You wouldn't!" The elf says, now laughing "At least, not until you want all the healers to run off to Lorien or Imladris!" Legolas grasps the sweet fruit more tightly when suddenly another reasonably sized fruit hits **_**his **_**head.**

**The prince of Mirkwood stumbles on the slim branch and slips off. **

"**NO!" **

**Aragorn slips away as the king's grip slackened in shock. He cautiously jumps from branch to branch towards Legolas' previously occupied tree.**

**The future king of Gondor gasped again. The human thought that his best friend was only trying to trick them, but when he saw the prince's body sprawled on the ground he knew this was no jest.**

**King Thranduil noticed the shock written on their guest's face but he's confused. The fruit never left his hand and Aragorn had no free hand, nor fruit. The bewildered elf looks around and sees Lindel (Legolas' older brother) on the branch behind him! **

**The crown prince's eyes were practically bulging out of his head in shock. **

**Quickly, father and son leap down the tree and land on the ground to join Aragorn and Legolas on the ground.**

**Although not unexpectedly the young prince was already trying to get up.**

**Heredhil was there as soon as he saw the dilemma and asked what happened. When Lindel explained Heredhil shook his head and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like Thranduilion while trying to get Legolas to stay lying.**

"**I'm perfectly fine, let me up!" **

"**So you're perfectly fine with having a fruit thrown at your head with such force that you fall off of a 75 foot tree Thranduilion?" Aragorn impatiently responds.**

**At that the elf stills but refuses to go to the healing wards. Of course, THEN they try to bring a healer out into the courtyard but Legolas guessed this and gracefully slipped up the tree and into a clump of particularly large leaves.**

**In just a few moments Heredhil is looking for the mischievous prince. Legolas hated deceiving the guard he thought of as a brother but he had to escape the healing wards for at least another week! **

**Half an hour later**

"**Ah-ha! I've found him!" The cry came from Aragorn who had spent at least thirty minutes looking for the missing prince only to find he fell asleep in that clump of leaves.**

"**What!?" Startled the youngest prince wakes up, nearly falling out of the tree again.**

"**We've been looking for you at least millennia!" Exclaims the human exasperatedly.**

"**I shall not go back to that treacherous healing ward for at least another week." **

"**That's the most amount of time you **_**can**_** stay out of it." The adopted Elrondion mumbles under his breath, earning a glare from the elf. **

**Suddenly Thranduil, Lindel, and Heredhil appear on the branch above the two bickering friends. Thranduil scolds the prince about making him look most undignified and wasting valuable time, but the golden elf just zoned out after a few moments.**

**Lindel notices and saves Legolas by saying: "Ada look! A- a" Suddenly he feigns slipping and lands in a bush on the ground… Unfortunately the king only heard the exclamation and has no idea where Lindel went and starts panicking. Both he and Heredhil**

**Legolas looks around Aragorn to the bush and sees his older brother motioning for them to go. Nodding Legolas grabs Estel again and they start hopping to the trees farther in the forest.**

**After a few hours Legolas decided that the king should have calmed down by now and both he and Aragorn/Estel jumped down to the leaf strewn ground. Quietly they made their way back to the royal grounds. **

**Aragorn was walking behind Legolas when suddenly the elf stiffened. Nearly bumping into the tense being Aragorn whirled around only to see four giant spiders towering above them.**

**Legolas was only a millisecond after Aragorn in terms of whirling and his two daggers came out from beneath his cloak in an instant.**

**The human was slower in pulling his weapon out and as a spider lunged towards him no weapon was in hand.**

**I'm sorry about that little cliffie but I had no better ideas. Oh and thanks alesia for writing my very FIRST review! And I I'm lucky the next chapter will probably be in tomorrow, and sorry it's so short! :$ **


	3. A NEW battle?

The Damage Of A Blade

A fanfiction story on Legolas by Pony Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or any of the characters besides Isil no matter how much I wish I do. **sniffle**

Special thanks to my friends Tatyana and Mackenzie!

And now, you read:

**Aragorn was walking behind Legolas when suddenly the elf stiffened. Nearly bumping into the tense being Aragorn whirled around only to see four giant spiders towering above them.**

**Legolas was only a millisecond after Aragorn in terms of whirling and his two daggers came out from beneath his cloak in an instant.**

**The human was slower in pulling his weapon out and as a spider lunged towards him no weapon was in hand.**

**Suddenly Legolas knocked the human down and started slashing at all spiders at once. Silently, cursing himself for not thinking to bring his bow and arrows Legolas plunged one knife into the torso of a spider and twists. As soon as he defeated that creature though, another appeared to replace it.**

**Aragorn hops up with sword in hand and slays at least two of the vile creatures before what seems like the whole colony of spiders joins the fight.**

**Legolas feels the sharp fangs of a spider tear into his shoulder and poison coursing through his veins but keeps fighting with vigilance. Spider after spider falls at the elf's deadly hand. 'Twas not enough though for soon a third spider bites the flesh of the elven prince and he swoons. **

**Aragorn notices his friend's dilemma and kills the spider with ease, more spiders are coming and though the man has not been bitten once he knew that if one were to bite him, he would not be able to stand the poison for long.**

**Just as Aragorn began to lose hope and was tiring over protecting Legolas' body and himself he heard the song of an arrow and the thump of steel against flesh. A patrol has arrived!**

**Suddenly the human was pushed and fell forward, landing on Legolas' limp body. That way he stayed until once more a spider was on top of them, this time it was a smaller one but nonetheless venomous. Just as Estel pulled his sword out, of course, an arrow whizzed by and hit the spider in a most fatal spot… It truly was too bad when that spider started falling onto the human and elf on the ground.**

**Aragorn managed to roll out of the way but he failed to bring Legolas with him. Poor Legolas was now under the complete weight of the spider and most certainly in pain.**

**Half An hour later**

**The battle has ended! All spiders were eliminated, and Aragorn had managed to get the corpse off Legolas. The human was exhausted by now though, and just wanted to go to his quarters and have a nice, long sleep. **

**His wish would have to wait though for he then remembered Legolas' bites and the poison. As soon as the human bent down to examine his friend Thranduil pushed his way over to find his son on the ground **_**again**_**. **

"**What happened!?" The elven king knew it was an unreasonable question, it was very obvious what happened but it was instinct that made him say it. **

"**He was bitten at least thrice, it does not look good." Both Aragorn's voice and hands shook while replying. "We have to get him to the palace **_**fast**_**."**

**With that the king scooped his youngest son up and hopped onto his horse, all the guards, Lindel and Aragorn followed suit and soon everyone was galloping to the palace.**

**At The Healing Ward… **_**Again**_**.**

**Groggily the elven prince opened his eyes to see he was in the healing chambers. Confused, he turns his head to see Aragorn and Thranduil asleep in chairs next to him in the most unkingly manners.**

**Smiling the prince picked up a small pillow and chucked it at the man. **

**Aragorn hops up and yells in shock. When he realized Legolas was awake he rushed over to the bed and checked his wounds once again.**

**Grumbling the golden elf pushed the probing hands away and tries to sit up, only to realize this is a feat he cannot yet achieve due to a terrible dizzy spell.**

"**Really mellon-nîn, you shall be the death of me someday soon." Aragorn shoots back as he continues to search for signs of lingering poison or infection, when he found none he was satisfied and said "You will have to stay in bed for at least two days, I daresay it shall be trouble enough keeping you indoors that long."**

**Suddenly a new voice sounds from behind them. "It'd better not be trouble!"**

**Aragorn and Legolas both looked around to see Thranduil has woken up. "Ada… I was wondering when you would have woken." Legolas says a little worried.**

"**Yes, seeing as you almost killed yourself when you tried to avoid going back to the healing wards." The king's right eyebrow raised accusingly.**

**Just as Legolas was about to stammer out a response Isil runs in looking worried.**

"**Legolas! Are you okay? Lindel just told me!" With that the frantic elleth threw herself at the injured prince, careful not to disturb the recent wounds. **

**Legolas caught her and reassured her that he is fine, now that took some time but eventually everyone convinced the distressed elf that he is well… enough.**

**With tear tracks on her striking features Isil she sobbed into Legolas' unharmed shoulder, "I was so worried! Why do you always have to put yourself in deathly situations like this!?" **

**Legolas wrapped his arm around her, "Trust me I don't mean to almost kill myself every time I leave royal grounds."**

**Isil gave a shaky laugh and wiped her tears away with the back of her delicate hand, and says "I'm sorry it just seems like this always happens and I'm the last to know." **

"**I know. I'll have to make sure to tell the guards to notify you right aways, **_**if **_**something like this happens again."**

**At this statement Aragorn jumps in, "It's more a matter of **_**when **_**something like this happens again."**

**Thranduil shakes his head sadly, "I shall have to reconsider sending you away to Imladris with Isil so I shan't have to deal with this chaos."**

**Everyone laughs when this is said knowing the king was joking for once.**

**Thanks for reading this! I LOVE reviews, and the next chapter shall be in either today or tomorrow if I'm lucky! If not the maximum wait is two days, NO longer than THAT! **

**Au Revuoir mes amis!**


	4. Safe? No Unharmed? Possibly

The Damage Of A Blade

A fanfiction story on Legolas by Pony Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or any of the characters besides Isil no matter how much I wish I do. **sniffle**

Special thanks to my friends Tatyana and Mackenzie!

And now, you read:

Three days later

"Are you sure you're ready to go traveling?" The ranger asks warningly. "You've just gotten out of the healing wards and you want to go to Lorien with Isil?"

Legolas nods, "She would like me to come; I would love to come… What about you?"

Aragorn sighs "I might as well, when are we leaving?"

"In a few hours; after luncheon." Isil chimes in, back from taking care of her mare, Pelior. "I cannot wait for you to see my home!"

Everyone turned back to their horses at that and continue to ready them for the trip.

"Do you suppose we will have a safe ride for once?" Aragorn questions the elves.

"Safe? No. Unharmed? Possibly." was his answer.

An hour or so later a maiden came out to notify the soon to depart company Luncheon was ready. After a few moments of searching she found them all in a tree, laughing and joking as if they were all little elflings.

"Your majesty, the noon-day meal is ready!" Is what the two elves and human heard from their perch.

Legolas calls back "Thank you, Glassada, we shall be right down!" And all three of the trio climbed down to get ready for the meal.

At the meal there was all of everyone's favorite delicacies and it was a jolly affair. However, it soon ended and the two elves and man were soon on their horses and starting the two week long journey to Lorien.

Ten hours later

"Well, so far we are all still alive and well." Isil remarks, patting Pelior's neck.

Legolas nods and says "Yes, and I think that deserves a little rest."

At this Aragorn also nods and replies "That would be a most worthy prize."

With that the trio stopped their horses at a most comfortable looking clearing to rest for the night.

Dawn

With a silent arrangement Legolas and Isil, who had woken up about two hours ago silently walked over to Aragorn's sleeping form. Carefully they bend over him and Isil calls softly, in a sing-song voice, "Wake up Estel, it's time to start going!"

Slowly the ranger's eyes opened to see a Legolas holding a handful of mud. It was only a millisecond however before the elves arm reared back and the muds left his hand and hit Aragorn's face with a loud _splat!_.

"Argh!" Aragorn stumbled up in surprise, while wiping the goop out of his eyes "You dirty elf!" The human yells while gathering his own handful of mud.

Both Legolas and Isil duck as a mud ball comes barreling towards them but then they stiffen, as if listening. Aragorn, who knew that look all too well asked, "When shall they be here?"

"Three mins." Quickly they lead the horses into a heavy clump of bushes and climbed up the tree next to the shrubs. As it turns out they made it just in time. In fact, the tip of Legolas' right boot had just disappeared from view as a group of five Orcs passed through.

"I'm telling you Durgash, I smell elf!" One told what appeared to be the leader.

"When you actually FIND an elf I'll believe that, it's a man!"

"Stop confusing the smells, Ogluke!" Another yelled.

"I smell horse!"

"And I found horse!"

Isil gasped, and Legolas knew why; she loves Pelior like her own kin and if anything happened to that horse she would be dreadfully upset.

/_Oh valar./_ When the Orcs pulled out weapons to slay the horses with the blonde elf knew exactly what the ellith would do.

As soon as Isil left the branch Legolas was beside her, he knew Aragorn would only be a heartbeat behind.

In a flash Isil's weapon of choice, a small but extremely sharp dagger that was made for her by her father before he passed, was out and slicing the skin of the Orc nearest her horse.

Legolas rejected his bow and arrow for once, seeing as it was designed for trees, and took his sword out. Meanwhile Aragorn grabbed an apple from his pack and throws it at one Orc, of course that didn't help at all so he jumped down with his stiletto in hand.

Suddenly as if waiting for a cue at least ten more Orcs pour into the clearing. Legolas signals to the other two that they will have to flee but while he's doing so a blade plunges through the air pointed towards his chest.

I am so sorry for the cliffie and shortness of this chapter (I call it my "Hobbit Chapter"! (lol) I am already on the next chapter and won't be surprised if I finish it tonight (fingers crossed!) PLEASE review, I appreciate them so much! Au revoir mes amis!


	5. Will she live?

The Damage Of A Blade

A fanfiction story on Legolas by Pony Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or any of the characters besides Isil no matter how much I wish I do. **sniffle**

Warning: A little bit of blood, may be a character death (?)

Special thanks to my friends Tatyana and Mackenzie!

And now, you read:

**Suddenly as if waiting for a cue at least ten more Orcs pour into the clearing. Legolas signals to the other two that they will have to flee but while he's doing so a blade plunges through the air pointed towards his chest.**

"**Legolas!" The cry came from Isil as she jumped in front of the blade before it could harm her love. The stunningly beautiful ellith felt a ripping sensation in her abdomen and terrible pain but ignored it and stabbed the offending Orc in the heart, then she fell.**

"**ISIL!" Both the remaining elf and human scream in unison as they run towards the fallen warrior, fighting blindly to make a path.**

**Once the horses, specifically Pelior, saw Isil fall they galloped into the battle, pounding over the enemies, by the cracks you can be sure bones are breaking under the solid hooves.**

**With two of the horses still stomping on the Orcs Legolas and Aragorn were able to quickly hoist Isil and themselves onto Pelior while the vile Orcs were distracted.**

**The golden elf whistled to his royal mount and it came, as did Aragorn's Rivendell stallion. With Legolas grabbing the reins of both and using them as lead ropes Legolas, Aragorn, and Isil galloped off, leaving the Orcs behind on their course to Lorien.**

**In A Cave**

"**Set her down so I can see to her wounds." Strider instructs Legolas, who is carrying the other elf. **

**Legolas gently sets Isil down on one of Aragorn's blankets, seeing as the other two were elves they had no need for covers, and looked at the ranger with a desperate look in his eyes, "Will she live?" **

**Aragorn looks at the blood covering Legolas and the pool surrounding Isil, "I don't know." He answers truthfully.**

**I am SO sorry it took this long to update and that the chapter is so short, I lost my muse for a short while… I will try my hardest to make up for it in my next chapter but I have a lot of stuff going on lately so I can't make many promises… Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
